A Lifetime of Waiting
by DantesWhisper
Summary: SLASH Logan meets someone from his past but has no recollection of him. Can this person show him what he's been missing and bridge the gap between time and memory? There will be Logan in MM situation, fair warning.
1. Chapter 1  Old Ties, New Encounters

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Author's Thoughts:**So after watching First Class and then watching every other movie and all the cartoons, both old and new, I became a little infatuated with our Logan. Then I read all Logan/Remy slash I could find, mainly because they both are interesting characters with good back stories and tragedies. I began to think what it would be like to be someone from Logan's past, coming upon him again after so long and finding he can't remember you at all. I think it would be heartbreaking, so I decided to create a new character I could use to tell this story.

I loved the Remy stories that used his empathy well so I incorporated this ability to my character so I could use inspiration from those stories to impact what my character would be feeling onto others.

I am dyslexic, so I do apologise if my writings make no sense, I'll try my best and fully welcome constructive feedback, and probably revise the chapters as I go along. I'm going into this very slowly so don't expect any graphic scenes till well later.

I would like to thank every author on Remylicious, for the inspiration and for ShelbyLensherr for the great opening format and the idea to open each chapter with opening comments, his stories are great too and I encourage everyone to read them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

**Notes on Chapter 1:** I wanted to start off with a slow into to describe who this mystery person was, not even fully explaining his powers or appearance until the next chapter. I do switch between neutral and personal POV quite often so I hope it's easy to follow. For canon I think the area where its set is quite interesting, but I'll let you go find out why yourself ;). Also I apologise for scientific terms as I was a physicist a long time ago and habits die hard. Please give feedback on improvement but no flame, if you don't like it I understand but I can't do anything about it, ask me to change stuff to make it better and I shall.

A Lifetime of Waiting

Chapter 1 – Old Ties, New Encounters

It was a perfect Sunday morning. Not a cloud in the sky and a faint breeze to accent the streaming sunshine. Birdsong filled the air and the smell of cherry blossom eased the minds of all who smelt it.

The only non-peaceful sound to be heard was the mutterings and frequent curses puncturing the dreamy scene. The only indication of the source was a pair of legs, bound in grease stained jeans sticking out from under a jeep. From the snarl's emanating from beneath the vehicle anybody would think a wild animal had become trapped, anybody not familiar with the feral man now sliding himself out with a grunt. Trying the ignition a smug smile tugged the corners of his mouth when the engine purred smoothly. Satisfied he bent down to pick up his tools and wipe oil from his hands with an already filthy rag. An alarm split the air and the smile vanished as the man began to run, cursing louder than his earlier rants.

Miles to the North in the Alberta province of Canada a slow fog was rolling across Utikuma Lake. An island, lying almost hidden within the shroud, seems both enchanting and foreboding from the lakeside when accompanied by the chill in the air. Standing on the beach of this small islet was a lone figure, staring out across to the mainland. The remains of shackles and other restraints littered the ground around him and the trail of metal and wiring lead back from the man towards a hatch, once sunken into the ground, now torn open and its purpose now defunct.

The figure moved slowly stretching long-bound limbs and muscles, the cracking of joints piercing the silence. Sighing he tightened all his muscles and a gold sheen started to form around his body till it formed a corona covered his entire body, small flames leaping out and falling back into the fiery aura that now engulfed the body. Oddly his garments, a skin-tight shirt, and shorts were not consumed by this display of power, trailing tubes that ran from the attire floated upwards as if caught in an updraft, but nothing more. After a few minutes the man opened his eyes and the effect faded. Now fully awake he looked around for any signs of life, malicious or otherwise.

A sound, ears picking up the soft sound of an aircraft. Jet? No this was faster, quieter, he could barely feel the presence or the disturbance in the air, the mist too was thickening instead of dispersing from the craft. Mutants? Had they come for him?

_NO! Never again,_ he thought and with a speed and grace betraying what his newly freed body should be able to perform he leapt into a high dive, a few ripples betraying his entry point.

Back on the island a sleek black silhouette descended and touched down, it's already quiet engines cutting out, only the hydraulic sound of a ramp from the dark shadow opening and three pairs of metallic steps exiting the craft could be heard.

"Storm, ease up of the fog okay," came a voice from one of the figures, "A sneaky approach only works if we can see where we're going, and we'll be tripping over each other in this stuff."

"Speak for yourself bub," a deeper voice growled out as the fog started to dissipate, "I can smell ya jus' fine, and it's a nice change not to see yer ugly mug." A flash of a smirk was just caught as the last remnants of the fog swirled into nothing.

"Enough of that Wolverine." A stern but soft voice came from a woman, white hair whipping around her face in the aftermath of her powers, stark contrast to her dark skin and shocking blue eyes. "What exactly are we looking for here Cyclops?" she directed the question to the taller man, glaring at the shorter, not that you could tell with a visor covering his eyes.

Turning to face his comrade he replied, "Charles wasn't too clear with the details, Storm. Suffice to say Cerebro picked up a spike of abnormal power from this area, lasting long enough to pinpoint this island. The Professor also said the energy wasn't comparable to any mutants' powers seen so far, so we could be looking at newly awoken manifestation, but as to why they'd be on this tiny island is unknown."

"I don't think this was some kid, Cyke." Wolverine had started surveying the area, now clearly visible, catching sight of the torn hatch a few yards away. His nostrils flared, picking up a lingering scent. "Whoever was here, they're not now, and by the looks of it they just broke clean outta that" he gestured and started forward sniffing to keep the scent. This scent...is seemed so familiar...had he met this person before? It wasn't like Creed's filthy odour, or anyone he could name easily, like the memory of someone. Of course for Wolverine this couldn't help, his memory wasn't the most reliable. He inhaled deeply, he didn't conjure any ill feelings but still...By this point he stood at the lakeside, his keen eyes making out the impressions of someone who'd stood there, not minutes ago.

"It looks like a containment cell of some kind," mused Storm, "looks like he was bound and suspended in a fluid, with feeding tubes and life support, looked fully automated, no monitoring at all. More like a prison. Who would do this monstrous act?" Wind picked up and swirled sand around the scene, before she sighed and regained control. Wolverine glared back, not wanting the scent to be scattered, his eyes flicked over the hatch entrance and the remains scattered from the cell. *FLASH* _He was in a tube, floating, tubes ran over his body, his insides were burning, he couldn't scream._

"Yer'd be surprised what people can do." He muttered in disgust, eyes flashing back to the lake he scanned the far side. There, on the other side, a figure rising from the lake, looking back, and then running up the incline into the trees. "I see 'im. He's getting away," whipping round to the startled woman, "Throw me over Storm, or we'll lose 'im." Blinking back her surprise, she raised her arms and strong winds wrapped themselves around the squatting man, slowly lifting him into the air. "Hold on, my friend." She yelled over the noise before flinging her hands towards the far shore.

Trees whipped by fast as the man ran up away from the lake and those three mutants. He'd seen them, and one had certainly seen him. Cursing he pushed his protesting body faster, over the ridge where it thankfully started to slope downwards, granting him further speed. Almost all energy spend on not tripping and falling over, he almost didn't hear the sounds, but his trained ears told him someone was tailing him, at an alarming speed. Risking a quick glance he saw a figure, the one who'd seen him at the lake, closing the gap alarmingly fast, manoeuvring between the trees with ease, still too far to make out any features. _Damn, he's too fast and I'm not strong enough yet to outpace him_. Looking back again he mentally sighed. _Fine they want me I'll show them what I can do._

Using his speed he leapt forwards straight towards a suitably thick tree, turning in the air to strike it feet first. The impact made his teeth hurt as he clenched them and concentrated, feeling the impact energy that should have dispersed flow up his body before surging back down to his legs, now bent in preparation. Looking back at his target he pushed off the tree with both his legs and the redirected power.

Seeing his prey leap forward, then to just as fast come hurtling back towards him, almost made the sprinting Wolverine stumble, but his battle trained instincts recovered and tightened his muscles propelling himself into the air as well, his hands extended in front, he heard the snick of his claws sliding out.

What happened next he could never have prepared for. The man flying at him started in shock, his eyes widened and his posture, even mid-air, slackened. "Logan?!"

Before either one could react they collided with a sickening thud and slammed back to the ground rolling, locked together, down the decline. Eventually coming to a stop, Wolverine pulled himself off the man. A sickening sound came from his claws exiting the from the sides of the chest where they'd impacted, crimson quickly forming around the wounds. Panting to regain his breath the feral side cheered over his prey caught, while all his other senses screamed at him.

"What'ya gone and done now?" He whispered to himself. Hearing steps behind him he saw Storm and Cyclops running to join him.

"What the hell happened?" A furious Cyclops demanded "I thought you were gonna catch him not impale him, we need to get him back to Hank right away."

"S'no point Slim, he'll bleed out long before that." Wolverine looked at their leader squarely, refusing to look down at the mess he'd caused. A sudden cough and all heads turned to the body, now beginning to stand up. Storm was quickest and stooped to assist the man straighten up. Turning his head to cough some blood onto the forest floor, he turned back to grin painfully at the small crowd.

"Damn it Logan, been a long time since I was on the receiving end of those claws, you always gotta play rough? *ACK*" He coughed some more and spat blood again. Wolverine was stunned, a strike like that was fatal in minuets, but glancing at the man before him, he could see the gaping holes were no more. Healed? Before he could ask though the man swayed and started to fall, eyes closing as he passed out. Three pairs of arms reached out to catch him, all of them looking as bewildered as each other.


	2. Chapter 2  Home, James

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

Chapter 2 - Home, James, and don't spare the horses!

Climbing the stairs back into the Blackbird, Wolverine staggered slightly, readjusting the burden he carried before climbing the last few steps, gingerly placing the unconscious form on a body stretcher he bent over huffing.

"Why'd I have t' carry the kid?" He complained, glaring at a straight faced Cyclops. "Because you're the one who skewered the guy," he said coolly, "Just be thankful he appears to have a healing factor as good as yours. I'm gonna report to The Professor, he'll want to hear about this, probably still want Hank to take a look at him, make sure he's securely strapped in before we take off."

Glaring at the young leader Wolverine turned growling back to the oddity laid before him. Pulling straps across the body and securing them tightly he couldn't help but examine where his claws had been embedded, not moments ago. No holes, no scarring, a little blood stained the flesh and tight medical shirt. Examining the sleeping form of the man beneath him he wondered again if knew this person. He'd known him, by name and sight, almost immediately. Rubbing his eyes he shook his head slightly trying to make sense of everything. Looking back down he tried to concentrate on the physical features and not the strangeness surrounding their passenger. He would guess mid-to-late 20's; the kid had long blond hair matted with whatever fluid had contained him. Not a bad looking kid either he thought, not an obvious lady-killer like Ol' Gumbo, but not displeasing, a heavy bit of stubble covered his lower chin and neck, probably look younger without that. Body well toned, almost as muscular as himself really, not as large in the chest department but in perfect shape. Why was he in the middle of nowhere, hidden away like a dirty secret? Growling low he positioned himself in a seat next to the stretcher in case he woke up.

_I can't move...was it a dream, am I still in that god forsaken tube...Logan..._

Head swimming and a rushing sound in his head the man opened his eyes ever so slightly; he couldn't see green liquid, which was a good sign. N_ot a dream then. That sound, the jet from before? Why can't I move?_ Looking down he saw himself strapped down to a stretcher or sorts, for air-travel. _Ahh that explains it._ He closed his eyes again, the small physical; strain too much to bear. _Where are they taking me?_ Squinting again he looked to the side, Logan sat head in hands just feet away. _It really is Logan. He found me._ Hope and happiness blossomed in his heart, squashing doubts and fears of experimentation; he'd be safe now surely. Surely?

Wolverine's head jerked up as a wash of emotions poured over him. _What the hell? Why do I feel happy? _Looking across he saw two bleary eyes staring at him. His heart jumped to his mouth, _kid's okay, maybe Chuck won't turn me into a drooling vegetable now._ Grinning he shook his head again, he shouldn't he thinking silly thoughts rights now, he looked at the boy again suspiciously. "Ya doing that kid? I don't usually do warm and fuzzy." As quickly as it'd come the feelings were gone, leaving a slight coldness where it was, suppressing a shiver he leaned forward and looked directly into those now focused eyes. "Can ya talk? Can ya tell me yer name? Kid?"

Looking into those diamond blue eyes seeing...nothing...no recognition...nothing... he didn't remember?...why was he here then? "Alex" Barely a whisper, he didn't want to betray his feelings, saying any more and he would surely cry and he barely had the strength to keep his feelings to himself at the moment anyway...

Without his sensitive hearing Wolverine may have missed the faint reply, he smiled awkwardly trying somehow to comfort the boy, he had, after all, nearly killed him. "We're takin' you somewhere safe Alex, a long way from that island, not gonna let anyone get yer from now on" getting a small smile put him at ease, this wasn't so hard. He turned to the cockpit and called through that their 'cargo' was okay and awake. "Just be a few more minutes kid, then we'll get yer outta that stretcher, know ya don't wanna be restrained after what yer been through." Speaking low, he found it quite easy to talk to Alex, maybe part of him wanted to make amends so he let himself babble away about what to expect when they landed. Apart from the mention of medical exam the kid seemed pretty fine with it all,_ well fine considering everything that's happened to him anyways,_ Wolverine snorted occupied by his thoughts.

Storm glanced back again to check if what she'd seen wasn't an illusion.

Nope.

Logan. Big, feral, beastly Logan, chatting to the boy more comfortably than she'd ever seen him. Sure he did most the talking but his audience nodded and listened intently. Smiling she turned to the man next to her. "Scott what do you think about this development then?" The visored man turned briefly as well, not as openly amused as Storm was. "I'm not sure Ororo, it's certainly strange to see Logan so talkative. I'm more concerned with those emotions we felt a moment ago, if that boy did that I'm worried what he could do at the mansion, we'll have to tell Charles as soon as we land, he could be a threat is he has more psychic abilities."

Ororo frowned slightly. Both she and Scott had felt the warming joy spread over them. Causing a moment's lapse in concentration, the Blackbird had bucked slightly. She was sure Scott was more embarrassed about this than the actual feelings, there was no hostility at all, just pure happiness, even though it had only lasted a brief time she still felt elated and didn't think that there was any problem. Scott was right though, the Professor would have to be notified. She looked again at the spectacle behind her; perhaps Logan felt some kinship with the boy, for he too had been subject to confinement and experimentation in his murky past.

Just then a bank of clouds parted and they saw their destination. The large mansion they called home spread out before them, centred within large grounds, the basketball court, maze and memorial garden were still peacefully quiet, masquerading the madness that would follow upon the residents awakening. Passing over the wall that bordered the entire estate a large plaque showed proudly '**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**'.

Turning the Blackbird about, Scott leaned and flipped a switch; a rumbling below signalled the basketball court below slowly disappearing to reveal a hanger beneath. Several pairs of eyes watched the aircraft slowly descend, wondering if they would have a new classmate and what they would be like, rumours rarely took long to spread amongst the curious occupants and soon everyone would be whispering assumptions and rumours about how many arms or tentacles the 'new guy' would have, which powers he could possess. Would they be cool? A goof? A girl or a boy? It was always big news when someone joined the rank of young mutants staying in the large mansion and until they were revealed, stories would continue to escalate.

Two people approached the blackbird as it landed both eager to meet their guest, if for different reasons.

"Hank, I am sure if what Scott told us is true he shall have no need for medical attention," one man commented looking up at his companion. Raising a giant paw to adjust the glasses perched precariously on his short nose; the large figure looked down at the clipboard in his other, equally large, mitt, brushing a few loose blue hairs from the form that had come loose. From where would be difficult to say as he was covered head to toe in a matt of fur, his mutation much more evident than the man in the wheelchair next to him. He smiled, knowing full well that Charles was more interested in the mental condition of the subject his team had been sent to investigate. He looked at the sparse form again. All he could put so far was guess work on what condition the young man had been contained in, he would need to actually examine him before he could add more."I do not doubt that, but I would like to make my own observations, necessary or not."

Charles smiled ruefully. He held his hands together in slight prayer and thought. What kind of hardships had this person been put through? What kind of condition would his sanity be in? He had run on impulse, scared, how could they convince him he would be safe with them?

They would soon find out as the team was now disembarking Scott and Ororo first, unable to contain their curiosity both men leaned slightly to look past them, the figure emerging gingerly, using Logan for support. Charles breathed a mental sigh of relief, his eyes were clear and bright, scanning the hanger and taking in the two people in front of him. _He appears to at least still possess mental faculties, _the man thought. T_his may be easier than I originally feared._

_Hmmm, a little too sterile looking for my tastes, reminds me of..._the man shook those thoughts out of his head as he followed 'The Professor' through the metallic corridors from the hanger towards a lift, the others forming a loose group around him. Even though the effect was quite unthreatening he knew the formation was quite well planned to lower his tactical options should he suddenly attack. The way they did it automatically made him think they'd practiced the routine several times before. _Just what kind of place is this?_ He glanced over at Logan who seemed deep in thought, not really paying much attention to what the others were saying, _Logan says he's been here a while, must be something special to make him settle down, I guess I can hear them out then, not like I have anywhere else in mind to go_.

After exiting the lift he relaxed more. At least the mansion level had a pleasing feel to it, felt warm and homely. Deep woods and regal carpets, obviously quite old, _looking at the architecture I'd say almost as old as you Logan, _smiling at his own thoughts he felt eyes watching him, looking out of the corners of his eyes he saw many young faces peeking out of rooms and from the stairways at him. Ignoring them for now, he saw their destination.

**Professor Charles Xavier**, the door read, his office certainly. Closing the door behind him the blue furred one, _Hank wasn't it; the doctor,_ turned and walked to join the small ensemble, gesturing for him to take the chair facing the desk that Charles had wheeled behind, smiling with genuine interest and concern. _Well I can't feel any ill-intent so I may as well get this over with._ With a quick glance at Logan who in his classic nonchalant manner was leaning against a bookcase, he sat in the seat feeling all eyes directed at him.

"Now, Alex I believe it was, I know you have been through much but we are here to help you." Smiling again Charles leaned forwards to convey his honesty to the boy. "I was hoping you may be able to enlighten us as to how you ended up in that place, and how you escaped." Eyes staring right at his showed no fear or uncertainty, fiercely intense eyes, Charles felt sure they had seen many horrors and it saddened him.

"Without sounding rude to present company I would rather give you any and all information in a confidential manner than to a large group sir." He spoke clearly and with thought, "I certainly have no desire to withhold information but I have learnt to be cautious and...there are certain things I must tell you first privately and many more questions I need to ask." He looked down at the last part, but he couldn't resist a quick glance at Logan, which was not missed by the now frowning professor. Thinking for a moment Charles sighed and motioned for the others to leave the room. "Hank I can fill in his Bio and send him for a physical after our...little chat, please wait outside the room all of you." Slightly put out the party left the room, none too pleased at their abrupt dismissal. Wolverine scowled at no-one in particular. The kid had listened to him and seemed fine, but wouldn't talk in front of him, was it his fault...because of earlier?

Waiting as patiently as they could it has at least 20 minutes before the door opened and they were allowed back in. "Ororo could you please escort Alex to a room on the third floor, I believe that floor is mostly vacant at the moment so he can settle in without too much noise." Gesturing for him to follow Ororo led him down the corridor and up the first flight of stairs to the left. Logan's eyes followed them, frowning. The 3rd floor was TOTALLY vacant except for him since the Cajun had moved out, and he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the solitude after a long day. What was Chuck playing at?

"So Charles what have you found out about this interesting individual?" Hank asked what they all were thinking, he more than eager to learn more information about his new patient, and it showed, his ears were twitching excitedly. Charles seemed deep in thought and obviously was choosing his words carefully. "Hank, firstly I think I should tell you that he expressed to me his intense dislike for medical faculties, and, after hearing his story, I concur that he should be allowed some time to recuperate. He has agreed to talk to you and let you perform small tests in a less imposing environment; he shall expect you to visit his room after we conclude our meeting here." He paused before continuing. "He has been confined for quite some time, after hearing it was 1995 he was shocked and saddened saying he'd lost so much time. We must be considerate that he may be unfamiliar with recent events and allow him time to adjust."

"Can we assume him to be older than he looks then Professor? And why was he confined?" Asked Scott, thoughtfully.

"Oh he is much older than we can even begin to understand. He has an unsusual degree of control and ability to change energy he comes into contact with, both physically and mentally, altering the type of energy to another, kinetic to electrical for example."

"I believe his body naturally absorbs incident energy, such as sunlight, even the magnetic and gravitational forces from the earth and stores it in some fashion. This explains his healing factor, his body using his stores to regenerate his cells at an alarming rate and slowing his aging to a crawl. As long as he has energy to spare I don't think he's likely to age more than he looks now. He wasn't entirely upfront about his entire past but he mentioned many events that happened even before I was born." He looked at Logan as he said this, there was something else in his eyes and his scent changed to upset and sadness. _What ain't ya tellin' me Chuck?_ He knew the next thing said would be a half-truth at best.

"As to why he was confined I can't say. He is still recovering and his most recent memories are still blurry." Looking down at his hands he grasped them. "Suffice to say he remembers waking up and breaking out this morning, whatever method was keeping him sedated appears to either have stopped or malfunctioned. The events that followed concern your arrival."

Logan cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, remembering his part in the day's events. "Um...Chuck...when we were on the way back the kid did something with ma head, made me feel...strange. You find out about tha'?"

"Yes Logan, Scott filled me in when you landed about that occurrence. He and Ororo felt it too, a wave of emotions that lasted a few seconds. He is empathic, part of his energy powers he tells me, both able to read and broadcast feelings to the immediate vicinity." Holding up his hand to quell Scott's next question he continued, "Although he told me empathy was the first sign of his powers he leads me to believe it to be a auxiliary mutation his body underwent to deal with the excess energy his body absorbs. He naturally expels leftover energy when he becomes saturated along this empathic line, unless he is using his powers. He tells me that holding back is like holding his breath, he can quell the feelings but it becomes uncomfortable for him the longer he keeps them in. I have granted him permission to broadcast on a trial basis. He says he has long perfected which emotions are broadcasted and promises to not allow negative feelings to interfere. We shall be monitoring it for the next couple of weeks." The looks of his colleague's faces were ones of uncertainly but he expected this. Scott pushed forward with his questioning. "Does he have any psychic powers to speak of; did you enter his mind and find out his intentions?"

Frowning at Scott's persistence he answered to the group, "I believe he may have had some form of psychic power, possibly part of his energy powers, maybe a secondary mutation, but he has forced it inwards, strengthening his mind, making it a maze of corridors, designed to trap any psychic foolish enough to enter his mind. He did allow me to enter with a mental avatar, but I could not navigate the labyrinth to any discernible degree, so I doubt he could be influenced by another. Nor do I believe he can use telepathy at all; his empathy powers are the only form he has control over."

"Now I understand there are many more questions you would like to ask, but I cannot answer, and he has given me more than enough reasons to trust him to begin with. I urge you all to make him feel welcome here and help him settle in. We will review his progress every week and see if he can participate in training and teamwork exercises. Now if you will excuse me I wish to fill Hank in on some facts for Alex's bio, and thank you for bringing him back safely." His eyes surveying them, lingering a moment on Logan as they all left his office.

**I'm putting the notes at the end now, for those who'd rather just read the story**

**Notes on Chapter 2:** I used this chapter of getting Alex to the mansion to describe a few things about him, his powers mainly and his inability to control exuding emotions. I'm setting it up for future chapters, so not too much happening in this chapter. Any tips of speech patterns would help too, it's hard enough to concentrate on one person, I dread when I have to do Gambit's. Little note I chose the year carefully, which will hopefully make sense in two chapter's time, when relating to locations in chapter 1, oh the fun of enigmas


	3. Chapter 3  Love and War

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

Chapter 3 – All's Fair in Love and War

He was sweating heavily. He could feel it pooling and running down him in torrents, matting his body hair together, sticking it against his body. Nothing out of the ordinary really, Wolverine loved clearing his head by fighting in the Danger Room, working off some steam. Only problem was today he couldn't clear his head no matter how many simulations he beat his way through. His thoughts kept drifting back to Alex.

It had been a few weeks now and he had settled into the new lifestyle with an ease nobody could have predicted. He had the youthful energy and fun-loving spirit to get along with the younger members of the school and the maturity and intellect to socialise with the older team. He'd scrubbed up well too, a clean shave and the long hair cut short and clean, gleaming in good light, extenuating his deep gold eyes. Several of the female residents were smitten with him already. His empathy was, in hindsight, a godsend. He literally oozed happiness and peace of mind, bringing a smile to everyone in the place. Not so overpowering that you couldn't feel your own emotions, but enough to eliminate petty squabbles and even allow Wolverine to stand being civil to Cyclops, although he still forced a scowl; couldn't let people think he'd gone soft.

Smashing the head off a sentinel he snarled. The only problem was when he was around Alex, he felt happy vibes but could smell sorrow and pity when he looked at him. He would have expected anger or fear, after what he'd done but why was he sad, and how did he know him? Caught in his thoughts he missed the next attack and was sent sprawling by a holographic Sabertooth. Howling at allowing himself to be distracted he readied to pounce when the enemies in the room froze and dissolved. "SIMULATION ABORTED", an artificial voice sounded as the doors opened and a group entered lead by Slim himself.

"Wolverine, we have a class now, you'll have to finish tearing things apart later."

Growling he was about to spit out a retort when he saw Alex in the group behind Scott, looking around with interest. As far as he knew this was the first time he'd been in the Danger Room. Brimming with curiosity he stood up from his crouch, picked up his towel and swung it around his neck. "By all means fearless leader don't let me stop ya, I'll just watch from the corner." Stalking over to the door he lay against the cool metal and started wiping sweat from his brow. _Be interestin' to see what the kid can do,_ he mused. Watching Scott fuss about organising and stressing the importance of teamwork and cooperation, he smirked; Alex looked as impressed with Slim as he was. He quickly covered his face with the towel when Alex raised his eyebrows at him.

"Right all set?" Scott positioned himself near Logan; he didn't want him interfering and could see all his students clearly from here too. He wasn't as keen to have Alex in the group yet, but The Professor had insisted. He looked up at the control room suspended high above on the Danger Room's ceiling. Xavier was up there now watching everything that was about to unfold. Sighing he continued with his class. "When the exercise starts, you must defeat the Sentinel. Don't try to take it down alone, use each other to cover your weaknesses. SENITINEL PROGRAM SIGMA-5 BEGIN!"

A colossal robot suddenly materialised in the centre of the room, earning a few gasps from the group that hadn't seen this program before. Logan suppressed another grin that Alex didn't even seem fazed. Was he proud or did he just want him to do well, Logan couldn't tell. The program was on a moderately low setting but it should still present a challenge, he had, after all, helped design it himself.

Turning its gargantuan head to stare at the group with menacing eyes it started to stagger towards them with heavy cumbersome steps. Apart from a few more senior members of the group the rest scattered in all directions each directing their various powers towards the Sentinel. "STAY TOGETHER! WORK AS A TEAM!" Scott yelled over the pandemonium. The few seniors worked at distracting the attention of the robot and began an assault, aiming for its knee joints.

Logan huffed; a decent plan but not well thought through, his eyes swept back to Alex, who had so far not moved at all, save to watch the movements and actions of the others. "Join in whenever you feel like it." Scott could barely contain his annoyance at the disarray of the students and the apparent disinterest of Alex.

Turning to smile sweetly at him Alex called in a low but musical voice, "Oh I'm sorry Scotty I was just giving them a chance to go at it first." Grinning mischievously he added, "I can guess who designed this scenario and the best way to tackle it would be to take his approach." Eyes flicking to Logan, sparkling with mischief, he turned to face the robot now toweringly close to him.

Crouching in a low stance golden flame-like energy swirled in his hands. Clenching them into fists the energy split into three long stripes, condensing into blade-like forms, protruding from his knuckles. Grinning wildly he leapt onto the leg of the Sentinel using the blades, which pierced the metal armour with apparent ease, and quickly ascended the colossus. All mouths were agape as within the space of a few seconds he had reached the torso of the behemoth, which started to reach in an attempt to brush him off. Giving a triumphant yell he slammed both fists into the chest, burying them elbow deep. The Sentinel shuddered and slowly started to fall apart, the hologram's energy being drawn into the spot where Alex's fists were until it had completely disappeared and the boy dropped smoothly to the ground. Eyes flashing gold from the absorbed energy he raised an eyebrow at the stunned faces staring at him. "Come on, it was a hologram; suspended light in a matrix, basically floating energy. Posed no threat to me at all." Seeing no immediate change from the gawking he continued, "It'd be a better show with a real sparring partner. I didn't break a sweat with that thing, and I thought it was supposed to be a challenge."

Revelling in the increasingly reddening in Scott's face, Logan couldn't contain a chuckle. This kid was an even greater mystery than he thought. Turning to face him his brow creased as he thought about what he'd seen. The kid had attacked and defeated his opponent in exactly the same way he would have done, even going so far as to imitate his claws with energy. Just what other tricks had Alex up his sleeves, he wondered. The animal side of him was still unsatisfied from the earlier simulations and roared at him, making him push off from the wall and walk as casually as he could towards the bemused man. "Ya want a sparrin' match I'd be game for that kid," grinning menacingly to try and faze him. Alex only looked excited, his eyes shining with not-so-hidden glee.

"I'll take you on 'old man'," walking towards the centre of the room the students separated and gathered towards Scott looking scared. No one sparred with the Wolverine. Not only was he too strong, with his healing factor to boost his stamina, but there was always the chance of him turning feral; seeing you as prey and try to rip you to pieces, quite literally. Alex however was ignoring everybody but the man facing him, "why don't we make this more fun." Smiling at the glare Logan gave him he continued. "If I win I can request one thing from you, sound fair?"

Logan was interested in the proposal of increasing the fight's excitement, and he was sure he'd win; no mutant to grace the school had ever stood a chance against him. "And what if I beat ya?" Turning away to hide his smile Alex proceeded to take his shirt off to match Logan. "Well now, if you can make me yield then I'll answer any question you ask." Turning back he was dimly aware of gasps from somewhere. Jabbing a thumb at his left chest he grinned, revelling Logan's expression of confusion. "Let's see if you can mark me again."

_What was happening? _Logan's head was reeling. Where Alex was pointing were three scar marks running diagonally down his chest...Three equally spaced scars..._I don't understand. When did I? DID I? I can't remember. Why is he scarred?_ His head was killing him, brief images flashing in his mind. A tank. A room. Pine trees. Running water. Blood splattered snow. Looking up he saw Alex was right in front of him. Looking down he saw a hand inches from his chest, one finger drawn back. "Lesson One: Never let your opponent catch you off guard." Then he flicked Logan in the chest. With the force of a truck Logan was slammed backwards, sailing through the air, the Danger Room wall ending his trip with a sickening thud.

Coughing heavily, Logan spat blood out and struggled to his feet glaring towards where Alex stood. Except he wasn't there! "Lesson Two: Never lose sight of your foe" a voice from the left followed swiftly by a roundhouse kick sent Logan sprawling again. This time though he recovered quickly, rolling into an upright stance, pushing unwarranted thoughts away and focusing on the advancing Alex. Hesitating he almost unleashed his claws but, remembering the day he'd found the rapidly closing figure, decided against it. Snarling he leapt forward using a standard set of quick jabs aiming for face and torso. Alex seemed almost bored dodging the moves with grace and decisiveness. Logan concentrated, increasing his tempo, but he still dodged, almost as if reading his moves. No! He knew where the punches would come from, like a memorised pattern he simply kept the pace Logan fed, moving in counterbalance to move just out of reach of the blows. Eyes locked together, one furious with animal rage, the other jovial with ease.

"Lesson Three: Know your strengths and use them," eyes aglow with energy Alex nimbly caught one of Logan's arms and heaved him into an over arm throw, delivering a kick to the ribs before he hid the ground, once again using his stored energy to add extra force to attack. Smiling at the sight of the heavy man flying backward he called after him. "Come on now, you're the one who made the lessons. Try using some of your strengths to get me."

Logan struggled to stand once more, he could feel the feral side swiftly taking over, nostrils flared taking in the scent of his prey, ears picking up the regular beat of the prey's heartbeat. Slowly his claws extended; a faint trickle of blood dribbled from where they'd sliced their way out of his knuckles. Howling with complete rage he galloped towards his target, arms strained back taut, eager to taste the soft flesh he promised them. The prey knowingly readied himself in a low crouch. A soft smile played across his lips. "Much better." He purred.

Hour's later two lone figures stood panting amongst a cloak of battle debris and dust, all other spectators long since scarpered once the full battle had started. Sweat covered their bodies and lines of blood ran from seemingly unmarked skin, the only sign of the wounds inflicted during the match. Logan was squinting through one eye, the other caked with dried blood. One arm hung loosely around his chest, still bruised from their last exchange. He had eventually had come out of the berserker rage he had gone into, through sheer exhaustion. He had never fought one opponent for so long. He kept his eye on Alex who also wore many signs of fatigue. Breathing heavily he had just recovered the limp from a blow a while back and was gingerly testing it, while remaining fixated on Logan. Muscles tensed Logan was ready, if reluctant, for their next volley of attacks. Alex sighed and stood a little straighter, arms dropping to his sides in an obvious surrender. "I...yield...Logan," he panted out, "I've not...fought like that...in quite a while." Bending back to stretch aching and overused muscles, he stooped briefly to retrieve his shirt, which was covered in dust. Patting it lightly he used it to wipe some of the fresher blood from his face. Logan slowly stood as well his claws retreating back into his hands with a small wince. He walked towards the man now busily wiping his chest the scars gleaming vividly now. Logan's eyes were drawn to it, a small flicker from the animal within, happy to mark his prize, quickly drowned by Logan's thoughts of its manner. "If you're like me and can heal, why do you have those scars?" Stood only feet away now, the words had escaped him before he had properly comprehended them. Alex looked at him wide-eyed as if he misheard him. Then slowly running his hand along the marks, like grooves in wood, his eyes clouded with memory.

"Of all the questions I could have expected you to ask, I would not have guessed that one." He sighed a deeply, bearing the weight of many years, betraying his usually youthful demeanour. Looking back at Logan and seeing the man making no effort to ask another question instead he continued. "I received this mark on the day I lost everything I ever cared about. In my shock and anger I subconsciously stopped the wound from healing." His face bore a sombre expression and his eyes showed the sadness only true and bitter loss can inflict. Turning towards the door he started slowly, turning slightly to mummer, "I think we both need a shower, I'm going ahead to the changing rooms." He left a silent Logan to ponder his thoughts, who followed him shortly. High above the only observer wiped tired eyes and slowly wheeled out of the room.

When Logan eventually entered the changing room, the communal shower was already going, a hot steam billowing out. Not paying much attention he stripped off the remains of his clothes and entered the pleasingly scolding jets. Standing under the streams and watching the blood wash off him in a small river, joining a matching one from Alex he couldn't help but look at the man. Eyes closed face upturned into the shower he looked quite serene and content.

_How many years did it take for the anger to wash out of ya, bud, for what I did to ya? _Logan thought, _How did ya feel when you realised I can't remember what I've taken from you?_ Looking down he thought about the fight. _Did ya wanna fight me today to get back at me? No, ya were enjoying it, you weren't fighting to kill me, and you loved the match as much as I did, I can tell that much. _Logan couldn't understand what had happened or why the kid enjoyed himself in the fight, but it could wait, maybe after another spar he could ask. He grinned at the prospect of fighting someone who could really work him out.

Sensing he was being watched Logan raised his hands to scrub the blood from his face and hair, using the movement to watch Alex studying him. Logan closed his eyes, still feeling Alex's on him. He was used to getting looked at in the shower, people trying to make sense of him. Signs of age, signs of the adamantium process, battle wounds, he'd heard all the excuses. This didn't feel like that, he couldn't feel the judgment, the fear, the disgust, the pity, he usually sensed. His hairs rose on his neck as he felt the eyes study every minute part of his body. Peeking again he saw Alex's eyes; such piercing eyes running down his body in their attempt to memorise every part of him. Or was it remembering every part. The attention was sending confusing thoughts into his head, and more evident reactions lower down. Turning to hide his body's betrayal he ducked into the spray forcing his head under in an attempt to dose stupid thoughts. _He's not checking you out Logan, don't be stupid, get silly thoughts outta ya head._ When he looked again Alex was gone, leaving him to growl and curse before turning the water tap to cold and returning to his conflicted thoughts.

**Notes on Chapter 3: **The obligatory fight scene. So I wanted to make my character fight Logan, to prove he was move of a match for him, prove he knew his fighting style and show off a few of his powers. I used a bit of Bleach for the flick idea, but mainly to show his control over stored energy and accessing it in a physical sense. The shower scene afterwards caused me troubles as I am still not sure if I should have it here or at the start of the next chapter and was hard to collect what I wanted Logan to be feeling about Alex's 'revelation'. Pls review and comment as I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter and any tweeks would be a help


	4. Chapter 4  Laissez les bon temps rouler

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

Chapter 4 – Laissez les bon temps rouler

_Green liquid all around,_

_Wires everywhere,_

_Muttering voices,_

_Pain...Such unbearable pain,_

_People Screaming,_

_Blood everywhere,_

Logan screamed and sat bolt upright in what used to be his bed, now splintered and slashed. The pillow's had been massacred too, feathers drifted and settled like snow around the wreckage. _When will these nightmares end? _Logan held his head his hands. Snarling he decided any restful sleep was out of the question, so he may as well get up.

Leaving the kitchen once his caffeine fix had been quenched, Logan carried a plate loaded with bacon and eggs in one hand and a large toolbox lodged under his other arm. Looking over to the noise emanating from the sofas, he smiled to see the chatter coming from a lively conversation between Kitty, Jubes and Alex, with Bobby laughing and chipping in with the odd inappropriate joke. He found himself quite surprised that he was happy that Alex was making this him home. Evident enough was the curious event that had happened just yesterday. Leaving the mansion, against Logan's silent wishes, he had returned almost at night driving a large truck laden with boxes of clothes that would make a Shakespearian actor envious. Alex however made the outfits look new and fashionable, almost a steampunk style to it. Logan had no idea about these things but Kitty, the resident fashion girl, had given her approval. Alex had just shrugged and said he felt more comfortable in his own clothes. He'd also brought very antique looking furniture as well, all of which he said came from his life before. _Kid's more of an enigma that I can make sense of,_ Logan shook his head, smiling ruefully, _every time I think we understand the kid, he springs another surprise. What next I wonder?_

Almost as if on some silent cue, the front door flew open and a gangly man sauntered through, shutting it with a backwards kick, his arms full of luggage. Even though it was a warm day the man wore a long trench coat, collar pulled up high. A long ponytail, stylishly draped down his back, with auburn bangs framing his handsome face, along with dark sunglasses covering his eyes completed his carefully sculpted look. Grinning at the shorter man in front of him he dropped his cases and held his arms wide in a grand, welcoming gesture.

"Bonjour Wolfie, mon ami. You happy Gambit back, non?" Logan frowned at the nickname the man often used when addressing him. "Oh sure Gumbo, how am I supposed to smoke and drink with when you're not here?" Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, Gambit looked around the foyer with a happy sigh. "Remy glad to hear dat homme. Must admit he missed t'place, feels good to be home."

"Now there's no way that voice came from one gumbo-eating, slight-handed, poker-winning, lady-wooing scoundrel did it?" Logan was surprised to see Alex walking towards them wearing the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Mon dieu there can be only one man who flatters Remy like dat. My, my, ain't dis a trip down memory lane." Remy cocked an eyebrow at the approaching man. Then, quicker than Logan could follow, five charged cards flew right at Alex, who just as quickly caught four in a blink and one in his teeth. Before he could yell a waning to him though, he saw the charge leave the cards, drawn into Alex's body, who still smiling, proudly displayed the cards to his audience. "Royal Flush, I win."

Laughing raucously the two came together in an embrace, the kind after not seeing someone for many years. Logan was stunned, _these two know each other?_ Feeling completely left out of the little reunion if front of him, he scowled, despite the waves of joy washing over him from Alex. The two started chatting about times and places that Logan had never heard of, dipping in and out of fluent French. He had to stand to one side to make way for them as Alex scooped up a case and started up the stairs. "There's plenty of room on the third floor, only me and Logan, you can have a room near me Rems. I'd also be more than happy to recommence helping you at night, if you still need it?"

"Merci mon ami, Remy be most grateful if ya would oblige dat generous offer. It has been some time and I make use of ya wonderful talents." Remy grinned, turning to see Logan's sour look he morphed the grin to a sly smile. "Oh Wolfie, don't be angry, Remy can drink and smoke wit' ya to ya heart's content later. Till then he bid you adieu." Taking a sweeping bow he followed Alex up the stairs, their laughter echoing down. Logan stood there seething. He wasn't angry about Gumbo being whisked away. No he wasn't sure what was annoying him, but his mood was even worse than before, _and what 'help' can Alex possibly wanna give the Swamp-rat._ Positively snarling now he looked at the plate of food and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. Whipping around he stopped back towards the kitchen, ignoring the bemused looks on the impish kids watching him.

Ororo hummed cheerfully in the kitchen; pulling a large watering can from under the sink she proceeded to fill it from the sink. The day was a gardeners dream, perfectly clear, lots of sun. Of course with Ororo around it always was on days she tended to her plants. Suddenly the kitchen door slammed open and a foul-looking Logan stormed in and immediately scraped his plate into the bin, before throwing it in the dishwasher. _Most odd, _Ororo thought, _not a minute ago he left with that food, and now he's not hungry. I've never seen that before. _Seeing him open the fridge ferociously and produce several bottles of beer, she frowned and turned to him. "What is troubling you my friend?"

"Gambit's back." Came the growled reply. Ororo was elated at the return of her adoptive brother, then puzzled. Why would the return of her brother make Logan this angry? As she understood Remy was one of the few X-Men that Logan was comfortable being around. "That's wonderful news. Why then do you have such a murderous look of your face?" the feral man just glared at her, then, quite unexpectedly blushed and looked away. Slicing the top of one of the bottles vigorously he replied. "Did you know Gumbo and Alex knew each other before?" Trying to look uninterested, as if he hadn't even been to one to ask, he glanced at Ororo to see her looking puzzled. "No, not that I am aware of, however there are many things that my brother fails to tell me. But seeing as he has been away and had no idea Alex was here I cannot see why he would mention it. Now what is this really about? Do not tell me you are jealous that Alex knows someone else here apart from you." Seeing Logan's eyebrows bounce up his head in surprise and down to a frown, she barely contained a giggle. She let him sweep out of the kitchen in a storm of snarls and curses unabated. _I shall have to keep an eye on Logan, this development could be interesting. _Balancing the water can carefully in her arms she left the kitchen, her smile following her all the way to her attic.

Logan left the Danger Room closer to midnight than he should have, his scowl as dark as his mood. Nothing he had done had alleviated it. Tinkering with his jeep, meditation, not even a rigorous four hour Danger Room session on the highest setting had helped. Every time he thought he'd shifted any thoughts of Alex and Gambit something would spark it again and his stomach would writhe. Ororo's words kept coming back to him. Jealous? Him? Pah! That's for sappy teenage girls not The Wolverine. So what is Alex knew someone else, it's not a big deal. Now if only he could get his body to agree. He blamed his animal side. Deep down that untamed part of him had put a claim on Alex, wherever for finding him or the fact they had history he didn't know. Maybe that was the reason he was so worked up; because Gumbo recognised him instantly and Logan still hadn't the faintest idea who he was. He couldn't chat about things they'd done or places they'd been – it was all such a mess.

Totally disregarding the late hour, he continued his internal rant clunking up the stairs, deep growls reverberating off the walls, the odd mutter thrown in for good measure. Reaching his floor he could see a glow from under the Cajun's door. About to enter his own room, the door across opened and Alex appeared, dressed in loose fitting top and shorts, carrying an old-looking book. He carefully shut the door as quietly as possible and turned to Logan, who was stood half in half out of his room, not sure if he should have just pretended he hadn't seen him exiting Gambit's room and carried on into his room. Something had kept his routed to the spot though and now he felt foolish.

"Hey Logan, up late aren't you? I wanted to spar with you earlier but been a bit busy." Smiling Alex walked over and leaned on the door frame to Logan's room, just inches away. Logan swallowed the lump forming in his throat and eyed the book Alex held, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Reading Gumbo a bed-time story eh?" he tried sneering, hoping the need for the answer stayed out of his voice. The man looked down at the book and held it aloft waving it slightly in a disregarding manner. "Oh this? Nah that was for my benefit to keep me occupied while I helped Remy out. He's always suffered from nightmares for as long as I've known him, makes it hard to get a decent night's sleep." He caught Logan's eye with a knowing glint. "I can use my empathy to moderate the dreams as he has them. The mind can't support the nightmare if it feels happy and content, so I just link to him and feed him warm feelings when his dreams turn for the worse. After a while the mind settles and I can leave, but it can take a few hours, like tonight."

Logan was surprised to hear this; it certainly was not what he was expecting. He'd deny venomously if anybody said a smile crept into the corners of his mouth. Alex stood from his lean and patted Logan's bare arm, turning to his own room across the hall. "I'll bid you goodnight Logan. See you tomorrow."

"Night bub." Logan entered his room fully and shut the door, the twisting in his stomach settled, and a larger smile lighting his face now no one could see. The beast inside was content as well. Turning the smile vanished when he saw the wreckage of his bed that he hadn't even attempting to repair, the notion having left him with the day's events. Grumbling he pulled what he could of the mattress free and settle on top awkwardly. As he let his eyes closed he let the smile creep back to his face as he thought about what Alex had said. _Maybe I can get him to help me with ma demons._ And with that he slipped finally into a thankfully restful sleep.

**Notes on Chapter 4:** **Notes on Chapter 4:**Things in this chapter to take note of. Alec brought his own stuff from somewhere into the mansion. He knows Gambit, which I'm using as a major part of backstory and the fact he can use his empathy consciously. Logan feels a claim to Alec, even if he disregards it. The book Alec has with him after helping Remy will be important later as well, so keep eyes posted. I had so much trouble writing this one so please feedback and suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5  Dream as if you'll live

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

Chapter 5 – Dream as if you'll live forever... live as if you'll die today

Alex was happy.

A simple statement, but all the more important after the long wait for it to be true. For the first time in a very long time, he was at peace. He thought about the wonderful friends he'd made, not to mention bumping into Remy, of all people. And there was Logan. Alex stopped what he was doing briefly, which was scrubbing down after a solo Danger Room simulation to prove he was ready for missions. Although he had been disappointed and broken-hearted to find Logan hadn't come to find him under his own motives, Xavier had been keen to point out Logan's increasing development in recalling his long-forgotten past. Charles had suggested letting Logan's keen senses work through what he couldn't remember of Alex and let his own mind recover on its own. Alex had been sceptical but Logan had proven to be interested in him, if from a wary distance. After their little bout weeks ago though, Logan had started paying more attention. Alex thought it had been a good idea, Logan may still be struggling to remember but The Wolverine would never forget a sparring partner. Logan was now watching, sniffing and generally present wherever Alex found himself. What's more he could sense all the conflicting emotions, and was delighted to feel the jealous steak appear when Remy had entered the scene. A little more time...not that he was pressed for it. Running his hands over his scar he turned the water off, drying himself quickly and pulling on some jeans, one of the pleasures of living in this decade was the plethora of new clothing styles to try. Hearing the door open while his head was still inside his shirt, he smiled, knowing his 'stalker' had entered. Popping his head into the shirt he mocked surprise as Logan stood before him, nostrils flared no doubt catching his scent. Alex smiled openly to the man, feigning recovery from seeing him.

"Logan you scared me. You always sneak up on people in the changing rooms?" Revelling in the slight blush that statement brought to the man's cheeks, he laughed before Logan could think of an excuse, "Just teasing ya. How you doing? I've just finished a gruelling test so I'm not in a mood to throw you about but if you need a sparring partner again I'm sure Scotty would be happy to help." The hairy man's chuckle meant more to Alex than he'd ever know. "Nah bub I'm sure I'll manage. Why ya so chipper today anyways?"

"Oh no reason in particular my dear, just kicked ass in that test, got a especially nice meal all planned to cook for everyone tonight, and Remy's down south today so I can kick back and have a few drinks before bed. Gonna be a good day" Practically skipping towards the door he watched the smile tweak Logan's mouth. _I do wish he would smile more, but he's built quite the scary reputation for himself. Have to remedy that sooner or later._ And with that thought he set off whistling down the corridors.

Logan finished the long simulation with a triumphant roar. He had just cleared every simulated enemy the Danger Room's database had to offer and he was feeling pumped. Still wearing the manic grin he'd entered the session with, he showered quickly, knowing it was later than he'd planned. He wanted to go change for dinner, since Alex said he was cooking and he'd be damned if he was gonna be late. Especially after deciding to put his pride to one side and ask for a favour from the guy. Every time he thought about it though his stomach did a backflip, why should he be so nervous. Shaking his head he half jogged to his room to find something more appropriate. Shrugging off his classic wifebeater, he rummaged through his clothes, strewn about his room, until finding a moderately uncreased black shirt, followed by a mainly frivolous search for some pants without blood staining them. Finding just one pair he pulled them on quickly. Stopping just long enough to check his appearance and slap some seldom used cologne on, he hurried downstairs hearing others making their way to the dining room. Slowing he joined the back of the group that filed in. He wasn't the only one to gasp at the scene before them though. The room had been transformed, red drapes and hanging lanterns drew the eyes to the long table, decorated with bonsai trees in full bloom. All extenuating the cornucopia of food on display; sushi, sashimi, tempura, bowls of ramen, the variety was simply stunning, evident when no-one moved any further into the room, afraid to disturb the mood so carefully laid. Luckily Alex backed through the kitchen door carrying a final platter and a tray of odd glasses and bottle. Seeing his entranced audience he motioned with his head for them to approach.

"Please sit, sit. I thought I'd bring a little culture for tonight and try something new, should be something that everyone can enjoy. Now who'd like to join me with some nice Sake to start things off?" Passing a few glasses around he poured a small amount in each. Reaching Logan he offered a larger measure. Taking it Logan raised it, his eyes suddenly shiny. No one would have dared called it tears, a few of the other team knew Logan's fondness for Japan and smiled to each other. Raising the glass Alex called the traditional "Kanpai" then laughed as Bobby downed the drink and promptly spat the warm beverage out, gagging. Catching each other's eyes Alex and Logan sipped slowly, enjoying the separate memories the liquid evoked.

The meal hit it off really well; everybody enjoyed the different tastes, the younger students trying to master chopsticks, which Logan was happy to give a master class. Hank declared he had perfected the technique shortly after, only to have a salmon roll fly across the room, too much laughter and applause. It has Kitty that voiced the question the others were thinking, after bellies were full.

"Mmmmm Alex this is, like, amazing stuff. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" All eyes were watching for Alex's response, who, after taking a slow drink from his cup, looked at his captive audience. "When you've lived as long as I have you pick up a few things. I once lived in Japan for a while and fell in love with their simplistic yet infinitely complex style." Holding a sushi piece between his chopsticks he examined it, his eyes focused on some other place, "This sushi is not hard to understand, only a few ingredients, but the art and skill required to make it well takes years to learn. I thought it was worthwhile to learn, however my Master would scold me at these attempts. I'm outta practice." Grinning he winked at Kitty and popped it in his mouth. "Next time I'll show you how to make them."

Much later than usual people began to trickle away to other activities or bed. Ororo and Hank were amongst the last to leave, caught in a heated debate over some issue or another. When Ororo glanced back into the room and saw Alex clearing away the table, with Logan collecting glasses. Smiling to herself she left them too it.

Logan wasn't sure how to start the conversation. He'd been all prepared to talk to Alex after dinner but the meal had blown him away. He hadn't had a Japanese feast like that in so many years. Alex wasn't helping either, he seemed perfectly happy to clear the table in silence, not that the silence wasn't uncomfortable, and usually Logan would be fine with this arrangement but he needed to get this off his chest before his courage left him. Clearing his throat a bit to help him get started he picked up the last few glasses before turning to the man, who smiled with content. "Ahh...Um...That was a great meal...best I've had in a while. I dunno who ya Senpai was but I'm sure he would have been proud." Alex carried on piling plates together smiling wistfully. "Logan we both know that no mater what a Senpai never stopped lecturing. The only time you knew you'd done something right was when they didn't complain." Logan had to chuckle at that since he knew from experience he was right. "Well I...I mean, we all enjoyed it, think we'll have to make it a regular thing. Definitely need to bring some culture to these kids." Huffing he carried the glasses through to the kitchen, Alex following him.

"Yeah I guess so though to be honest I did this more for yo...myself than for the others. I miss Japan dearly, have to go and visit soon, was a bit part of my life once, be nice to see what's changed." Logan thought carefully about how to proceed. The conversation was going well but he wanted to steer towards the topic he wanted to raise. "I know that bub, sometimes need to get away, go clear yer head. Ask anyone and they'll have somewhere they like to retreat to. Take Gumbo for example, he's gone back to the swamps of Louisiana for a break from it all." Stealing glances between binning bottles he hoped Alex would take the bait. He did.

"Yeah good ol' Remy. I've known his family for generations, quite literally. He said he needs to sort some stuff out with his lot, and I certainly don't wanna be dragged into another family feud so I declined the offer to go with him." Suppressing a smile Logan turned to face Alex fully, "Swamp rat gonna be ok without your empathy thing to help him sleep?"

Curious as to where Logan was taking this Alex frowned but continued nether-the-less. "No he should be fine, the effects should last him a few weeks, which shall be a nice break, not that I don't mind doing it. I'm more than willing to help." Turning back to stacking plates he could feel the conflict in the man behind him. Before he could ask though Logan was clearing his throat again, so he let him speak.

"Ahh...Hmmmm...So if I were to...ask if...you could do that for me...help me sleep...would you?" Immediately regretting asking in such a feeble way, and for asking at all Logan turned to storm out before, but was stopped by a soft hand grasping him by the shoulder. He stiffened, hairs all over his body leaping to attention. This was the only time, apart from sparring of course, that Alex had actually touched him and so gently as well. His body went haywire with sensual overdose. The sense of soft fingers gripping him so tenderly. The smell of Alex filling his nose, like the morning after a storm, clear and calming. The gentle rhythm of his heatbeat. He was sensing everything through that one touch. Then the voice came, and was accompanied by a deep caring pulse that filled up his entire being. "Logan, it would be my utmost pleasure to chase your nightmares away, I only wish you'd asked sooner."

No sooner had he said the words, the touch was gone, the moment passed and normality returning, Alex returning to his usual nonchalant demeanour. "Let me finish off clearing up down here and change and I'll pop across to your room. Go and have a hot shower and get ready for bed." Logan left the kitchen and took the stairs three at a time, his heart pounding heavily, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear.

The grin quickly vanished when Logan entered his room. Logan never had guests in his room, and no one dared disturb him. Therefore he wasn't too bothered with keeping his 'den' tidy. jerky wrappers and beer bottles littered the floor. The clothes he'd picked through earlier strewn about. He daren't even look at his repaired bed, more of a nest of blankets twisted around. He growled. Why! Why had he suggested this? Thinking of the lingering touch on his shoulder he steeled himself. Grabbing as much junk as he could off the floor he threw it into the bathroom, shutting the door, out of sight and mind. Picking and pulling at his bed in an attempt to make it look half-presentable, smoothing crumbled blankets. Whipping around the last few things he stood back to examine the result. Better, much better, but not perfect and he wanted it to look just right for Alex. Scowling he scolded himself for wanting to impress the man, but still continued tidying, even going so far as to light the candles he had in case the power went out. He hardly heard the knock on his door, but he definitely caught the scent of the man beyond the door. With a final cursory glance he opened the door. The look of Alex standing there, having changed into shorts and a loose top, cradling a book in his elbow and smiling made the cleaning worth it. Stepping aside to let him walk in Logan subconsciously breathed deeply, the guys scent always felt so good to him, he noticed, not for the first time.

Alex scanned the room briefly before turning back to him, "You haven't showered yet? I thought I gave you plenty of time." He looked bemused. Throwing himself into the only chair in the room, he opened his book and gave the man another sly grin. "Well go on then, no rush, take a long one and relax, otherwise it'll be pointless to begin." Waving him towards the bathroom Logan slipped through the door quickly to hide the junk he'd hidden and shut it quickly breathing deeply. Why did he care if Alex saw or didn't? Stripping quickly he turned the shower on full blast and stepped into the spray, trying to push everything else out of his head.

Once he'd dried himself off, feeling much calmer he realised he'd better wear something to sleep in, never usually caring given his usual privacy. He looked through the pile of clothes he'd thrown in the room and picked some grease stained sweatpants and a clean-enough wifebeater, pulling them on quickly and exiting the room. Alex still seemed immersed in his book, but put it down on the chair as he left it, leaving it open on the page he was reading.

"Alright then let's get started, come sit opposite me," Dropping to the floor, he folded his legs and took a standard mediation pose. Logan was pleased, this he could do, and followed suit facing Alex. "I knew you'd be more comfortable with this, Remy prefers to be in bed from the start, but that's just him." Logan twitched a little at that thought, he certainly felt better starting this away from the bed, and any errant thoughts that scenario may have invoked. "Now Logan let's breath to start with, try to match mine in counterpoint, breathing out as I breathe in and vice versa. Ready? Now." He took a deep breath his eyes automatically closing, while Logan took this opportunity to admire the angelic face for a moment before breathing in and closing his eyes as well on Alex's exhaled breath. It took a while to synchronise properly because Logan always got Alex's exhaled air and scent when he breathed in and it distracted him. After a few minutes though he calmed and it became easier, his mind already stilling through the act of mediation he did every day. After a while Alex spoke softly and smoothly, obviously also deep in the meditation, "Right Logan, in a moment I'm going to reach out with my empathy. It won't be like my usual emanations, this will be concentrated. It should feel like a gentle tap on your mental shields, I want you to draw it in, like a piece of string, pulling me into your mind with your inhaled breath. When you exhale I want you to send your own emotions back along the thread and I'll draw you into me. It'll feel weird at first, and not at all like Jean or Charles, but it'll get easier." Falling back into the rhythm the comfortable silence drew them in.

Logan felt it, like a warm caress across his brow. It was warm, comforting. It felt so damn good he didn't think he could have helped himself from wanting to pull the feeling in, even if he wasn't expecting it. _Breathe in_, he thought mentally. Drawing in a long breath he pulled at the warm spot, feeling it thicken to a string that pooled in his head and heart, like a drug it made him light-headed. _Breathe out, _this was harder, to push his emotions down this thread, it felt so warm how could he taint it with his messy twisted emotions. Almost without his conscious consent bits and pieces trickled away down the line, his breath staggered a bit to catch up. He thought of his frustration of memory loss, his anger at those that hurt him, his fear of someone taking the ones he cared for, his sadness at being alone. Emotions and thoughts he'd buried deep enough to forget were flowing out of him, their passing rocking his body with a suppressed tide he'd built up. He was all too glad to drawn another shaky breath, reeling in what was now a rope of positive goodness, wrapping it around him like a comfort blanket he bathed in the feelings of serenity, protectiveness, love?

The to and fro carried on for a while, until Logan felt positively drunk on the rollercoaster he'd been led on. Grinning like a loon when Alex finally said the link was complete, he topped backwards giggling. Alex helped him up and flopped him into bed, drawing the blankets around him. Logan stared unabashed at the man now, something seemed off. His eyes? Yes they were off slightly, a paler yellow than usual, like frosted glass, obscuring the fullness beneath. His mouth had voiced why before his addled brain could stop him. The smile he received was a saddened one, though Alex still tucked him in and straightened his pillow, he didn't meet his eyes, "The first time re..I mean connecting to someone is the hardest. I have to take all the negative emotions away to make room for my own presence, until the mind can adjust for the link, it takes a while for my own emotions to suppress the foreign ones, no problem though, it shall pass."

Picking up his book he settled down in the chair again, draping over one side to get more comfortable. "You should be able to sleep now, even with me here. Go ahead. I'll chase your demons away." Logan was sobering up from the link, though the warmth still remained. He surveyed Alex, the man who was sending him so much joy, telling him to sleep while he contains HIS darkness inside him, _Why would he do that?_

"I'm sorry Alex...never meant for ya to feel what I was...I'm such a mess...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Logan, I knew what you were shouldering before we began, even if you didn't, and I'm more than capable to suffer one man's burden. After all, I did fight through the wars. More misery and sorrow there than you'll ever find in that metal-coated skull of yours." Logan was stunned at that open bit of information; Alex hadn't really offered anything concrete about where he'd been before. Logan, not being the man to pry, didn't want to push the subject, and his eyes were already drooping. Alex returned to his book. Teetering on the verge of sleep, Logan mustered enough curiosity to ask, "You read that book a lot, what's it 'bout?" Licking a finger to turn a page Alex replied without removing his eyes from the book, "It's about me really." Catching the puzzled look from a quick glance he elaborated, "It's my journal. Long life leads to a terrible memory, don't it." He grinned, "I like to remind myself what happened in certain parts of my life when it gets a little hazy. There are so many people I've met I owe it to them to make sure I always remember them and what happened. Now enough chatter. Sleep." Logan was still curious but felt his eyes closed involuntarily and he was asleep.

_The tube again,_

_Green liquid,_

_Screaming ,_

_I'll drown,_

_It hurts,_

_Wait...the water's clear...the water's warm,_

_I look up,_

_I can see sunlight,_

_I swim up,_

_I break surface,_

_The air is fresh,_

_There's a boat,_

_I climb in,_

_There's someone here with me, laughing_

_I'm laughing,_

_We fish,_

_We drink,_

_We laugh,_

_...I'm happy,_

Alex stood from the chair and padded softly over to Logan, he'd had an expected nightmare but had slipped into a happier dream with a little coaxing. Reaching out Alex brushed a stray hair out of Logan's face, and stroked his cheek a little, Logan nuzzling a little into the contact but didn't stir. Alex smiled and blew out the candles, noiselessly moving towards the door, turning in the doorway for a final look he uttered, "My dear Logan, I've waited nearly twenty years to be this close to you again. I can wait a little longer, so sleep tight. I'll watch over you." And with that he left and closed the door behind him, Logan the picture of happiness, curled up in his nest with a smile all night long.

**Notes on Chapter 5:** Sorry it took a while for this chapter, I had to sit down and read through years of Logan's past to create a parallel history for Alec. It was hard to keep it still canon but I've found enough gaps in Logan's history to give poetic license and slip Alec's influence in. Anyways, although I'll be calling on that now to help with plots, I'm thinking of writing a story after this one showing how Logan and Alec met each other, but from Logan's current perspective. Should be fun. Anyways I went and had an amazing Japanese meal to plan the meal for this and I took a lot from how the restaurant looked. I liked the later half to this chapter more because it was more intimate, and leads nicely to the intimacy in the next chapter. Those looking for sex will have to wait for at least another 5 chapters. The reason? My thoughts on how a person would react to coming to understand being gay, or having gay thoughts. Other Fanfics make it seem like Logan's had a sordid bisexual past, but how would he remember, not that I'm complaining, the stories are hot. My plan is for Logan to be shy and unsure, having to relearn everything about Alec and himself. Anyways enough of my thoughts please enjoy and pls comment, I dunno if any of this structure is good or not.


	6. Chapter 6 - Absence makes the heart grow

**Title:**A Lifetime of Waiting

**Genre:**Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel:**X-Men – trying to keep it all in keeping with canon but its haaarrrrrd

**Pairing:**Logan (Wolverine) / Alex (Sol) [Original Character]

**Warnings:**Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Sexual maybe Death

**Overall Story Rating:**Mature though not till later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel/X-Men characters used in this story apart from my own. I also will give full credit to any animes (mostly Bleach and Naruto) for fight scenes that I may use later on.

Chapter 6 – Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Logan's eyes opened slowly, allowing for adjustment to the bright room. He never usually had to, since he was always well awake before the sun rose. He lay perfectly still for a few minutes, breathing deeply, the effects of calming sleep still lingering around him. With a minimum of movement he looked down towards the vacant chair at the foot of his bed. After the first time he was no longer surprised to find that Alex had left without disturbing him, the euphoric state of sleep he slipped into with Alex's help was so deep that he never stirred till late morning. Not that he was complaining, there hadn't been any disturbances that he and the other X-Men had been called to investigate and he found that he was rather enjoying his late awakenings. He had never realised how the lack of a decent night's sleep had affected his mood, the other residents had certainly noticed his cheerful demeanour and although unaware what had invoked the change, were happy enough with the improved Wolverine. Logan continued to contemplate the empty chair, he thought it funny that now his last wakeful thoughts were of Alex, and he was the first thing he thought about upon waking. Anyone would think more into it, but it was purely circumstantial, or at least that's what Logan was going to stick to. Though he did always feel a slight twinge when he'd wake to find that chair empty. What did he want? To see Alex sitting there patiently, or curled up asleep, draped over the chair in that delicate way he does. _Stupid, stop thinking that, _with a snort he threw the covers off himself and got up, throwing useless thoughts along with the blankets to the far side of his bed. This was not how he wanted to start the day.

Logan positively stomped into the kitchen, which was mercifully empty, after a disastrous start to his normal routine, getting soap in his eyes, accidently shredding his favourite shirt and stubbing his toe on the dresser were all indications of a bad day.

_And no one's brewed any coffee. Perfect. _

He snarled and slammed the brewer on, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the counter, he grumbled and muttered loudly as the machine whirred into life, dripping the vital liquid agonisingly slowly into the pot. Logan twitched in anticipation, wanting to smash the infernal machine for taking so bloody long; why was everything going wrong this morning.

Just then the door opened and a bleary eyed woman shuffled in, a mess of fiery red hair framing her normally perfect features. This morning, however, Jean had never looked so rough, as if she'd had to take on the entire Brotherhood alone after knocking back a few-too-many tequila slammers.

She groaned openly at the coffee machine's state and set about making toast, buttering with such ferocity, one would question what the baking world did to provoke her wrath.

If it wasn't for the morning he'd had Logan would have left the bear alone, but he was agitated and had a stick to poke with. "Trouble in paradise Red? I take it everythin' not peachy with ol' Slim today. You're usually such a morning person."

If looks could kill Logan would have burst into flames from the glare directed his way, and with Jean's history it was a very likely thing, but the glare gave way to a tired sigh, as she took a bite of toast. Swallowing she rubbed her temples, another sigh escaping those sweet lips. It was no secret that Logan found Jean attractive, and on any other day those sighs would send shivers down his spine. Today, however, he wasn't interested, and the usual twinkle in her eyes that he loved was replaced with a sleepy glaze.

"I'm sorry Logan, just got out of the wrong side of the bed, I guess. Nothing's gone right and I'm in no mood to argue so...!? What?!"

Logan had suddenly stiffened, hairs bristling, nostrils flaring, he put a clammy hand to his head and closed his eyes. "Logan? What is it?" Jean repeated, finally getting his attention. His face had paled.

"You're not in a good mood, neither am I, in fact I feel lousy, like it's colder in here. I can't feel Alex! Can you?" He tore out of the room before Jean could answer, feet barely touching the stairs, barrelling through Alex's door without thinking of knocking, only to be greeted with silence. Nothing. The room appeared undisturbed and his senses told him no one had been in the room for hours, not Alex, not intruders, no sigh of a struggle, there was nothing missing except Alex himself.

Flaring his nostrils he let the primal side of him tick over. There! The faint trace of that scent of earth and heat that he associated with Alex. Sniff, Sniff. Where did it go? Retracing his steps he followed the most freshest trail which led him straight for the front door. By this time Jean had come into the foyer, still looking puzzled and worried. The man before her was much more reminiscent of the old Wolverine, all fangs and temper, she was afraid he was on the verge of a rage and spoke slowly and tentatively, her powers at the ready. "Logan what is it? What did you find?" The low growl rumbling was enough answer but he still snarled a reply. "He's gone Jean, I'm not sure by his own choice yet, but he's not in his room or the mansion." He spun to glare at her, a yellow glint in his eyes. "Get everybody up, we need to find him. I'm going to track him. Get Chuck in Cerebro and get him scouring the area for signs of him."

"The Professor isn't here, or Scott, they left first thing for the summit meeting, but I'll see what I can do. I'll wake the others, take a comm. badge."

Howling with outrage at being delayed, even for a reasonable request, Logan tore through the mansion's underbelly, grabbing not only a communications kit but swapping out to his battle suit, not knowing what situation he would find himself in when he found Alex. _And I WILL find you Alex, so help me if you've been hurt._ Finally ready he flew across the grounds, the scent was fading fast, a quick decision and he rode out of the gates astride his motorbike, giving it everything he could coax out of the machine. The hunt was now on.

Anyone who could catch a glimpse of the figure speeding past on the road would have described Logan as a man possessed, no helmet, gunning as fast as he could, only to screech to a halt at every cross-roads, sniffing in a few directions before speeding off again. It wasn't easy for Logan, with each passing minute the scent faded, how old? 2 maybe 3 hours? Plus the fact that it didn't follow the roads exactly, sometimes it did, for miles, then it would cut across and, snarling, he had to navigate around to the next road. _Woulda' been faster on foot! Damn!_ What also was bugging him was the smell of Alex, it didn't contain fear, pain anger, none of the telltale signs of being captured. Could he have been manipulated by Mastermind? Mesmero? Xavier said it wasn't possible, but he wasn't ever an absolute in reliability. Plus there was still the unsolved mystery of how and why he had been contained, could his captures finally caught up with him? Distracted Logan lost track of another turning and had to retrace, he was getting nearer, the scent less than an hour old, it seemed to veer off down a dirt path. He pulled to a stop to read the sign before him. Ward Pound Ridge Reservation? Very isolated, perfect place to kill an empathy, without any one catching his dying emotions, or screams of pain. Shoving his bike behind a bunch of bushes, _like anybody would come near here anyways,_ he stalked forward, fully embracing The Wolverine and all his beastly senses. The snap and crack of twigs, which type of prey scurried nearby. The smell of moss, pinewood, leafy decay and...there. The scent was much stronger here, he knew that he should call for backup but decided he could handle whatever came up.

_Sniff..Sniiffffff_

_Blood!?_

_Fresh blood!_

_NO!_

He caught the smell with a change of wind, freshly spilled blood intermixed with Alex's trail. He was too late, something had happened. The Wolverine snapped to full attention and zeroed in to the direction He set off again, gaining speed with each stride, going uphill now, but still accelerating, he could see where the undergrowth had been disturbed, and the place reeked of his target. Nobody laid a finger of what was his, he'd shred them, maul them. The low rumbling in his chest turned into a feral snarl as he approached a clearing ahead at full speed, erupting out, claws shooting out with ferocity, metal singing into the air, with the promise of vengeance. But what he saw slammed the murderous intent right out of him.

There, standing as calmly as if he was standing in the kitchen was the illusive quarry. Alex, perfectly fine. Just standing there at the entrance to a cave set into the hillside, hauling the stag draped over his shoulder as if he'd just plucked it from the fridge. The look on his face must have mirrored Alex's own because he looked as surprised to see Logan, eyes wide mouth slightly agape. Logan would have laughed if he wasn't still surging with adrenaline. Still internally struggling with the choice to either impale or dice the man who had sparked such worry, he stalked forward, teeth grit and shaking until he heard the first words out of that infuriating mouth.

"Logan? What on earth are you doing here?" to which the reply was a snarling, growling, splutter. "Me? What the FUCK are YOU doing here?" His advanced quickened, his claws still unsheathed they may still be quenched. "Disappearing without a word to ANYBODY! Coming to this, this, backend of nowhere. And I find you looking as if you've taken a casual hunting trip. I thought sombody'd got ya. What the FUCK is going through ya head?" He was now stood just below the ridge Alex was on, who still looked surprised, but at least shut his mouth. He still looked bewildered, and was that a look of annoyance? Logan couldn't tell if his animal side was blocking out Alex or if he wasn't projecting, but that pissed him too.

"Didn't you talk to Charles before you, I can only imagine, sprinted up here?" When Logan remained silent he continued. "In my first week I told him about the necessity to distance myself every month or so. Sure I didn't inform him the exact day I'd take a break but he should've known what was happening." Heart still pounding and the desire to throttle the man waning, he tried to backtrack through the mornings events to make sense of it all. "Chuck isn't here, he and Slim are away. Wait what do you mean 'a break' from the mansion? From us? What's that supposed to mean, are we that much of a burden on you?" He would be lying if he wasn't pleased to see the hurt expression cross Alex's face at that statement, especially if his claws would go hungry. S_o you're not impervious are you._

"No Logan, No not at all." He sighed, dropping the stag to the ground, Logan vaguely noticed it had a gash around its neck, an instant kill, and had been drained already, explaining the blood odour at least. His attention snapped back as Alex dropped down to his level. He forced himself to meet the gaze. "Logan, I need to be away from the mansion for everyone's sake. It's not good to always be swamped by my empathy. It gets addictive, and there's always the chance someone will accuse me of tampering with their decisions. It's basically a cool-off, let people feel themselves again, get used to when I come back, understanding when they feel a buzz from me, or from their own emotions. Plus it's a well earned break for me, I may be used to pumping out my positivity but it doesn't mean I don't feel exhausted from pumping out 'happy thoughts', I need to be stretch my other emotional muscles, be free to express my less attractive emotions without forcing others to as well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it'd be tempting to follow me like a drug addict, but I guess you did anyway ha." He laughed and it was infectious, and not in an empathic way. Logan's mouth twitched to a smile.

"WOLVERINE...COME IN WOLVERINE...CONFIRM YOUR LOCATION, UPDATE ON THE SEARCH...OVER"

The abrupt crackle coming from the comm. badge made the two men jump apart, all tension leaving the moment, and sparked another laugh from Alex. "Hey Jean, Alex has been found, unharmed, repeat UNHARMED." He glanced as Alex lugged his catch onto his shoulders again and grinned at him. "We're gonna be out here for the day. I'll call in if I need anything. Over and out." He shut off the squawked reply and turned the kit off. "Right bub, I'm gonna get firewood for that buck and we'll have a nice long talk about yer communications skills over lunch. I skipped breakfast to chase you down, and you owe me a meal." He ignored the protested cry, turning and walked away, waving a hand to shut him up, "I'm not letting you outta my sight, yer too much trouble to leave on yer alone."

Alex just shook his head and carried his prize to his makeshift camp, not really anything noteworthy, a shallow cave really, but protected from the wind and rain, high enough to spot possible threats, plus it had some memorial quality, how strange it would be Logan, again, to find him here. Strange coincidence. He scowled at that thought and the air crackled with static. _A good thing I'm still drained after the trek here and hunt or Logan would've felt that, I guess I didn't need to travel so fast, or use powers to hunt but it's good to stretch ones muscles_._ Speaking of which better skin this deer before Logan takes over that too_. With swift and confident motions he ran a finger down the main parts of the carcass a sliver of energy trailing the path, after which the pelt slid off in pieces like silk, as if cut by the sharpest knife. A pot of water sat nearby, with another finger touch the water was boiling. _I guess I've gotta let Logan feel useful or he'll pout. _Dropping some wild vegetables along with some potatoes and rice he'd brought in the water, he salted and spread the deer skin over a large boulder and awaited Logan's return. "I bet 'The Wolverine' will insist on hunting something else too so not to be outdone by me, sometimes he acts like a child."

True to Alex's guess Logan brought a variety of 'presents' to add to the meal, and also insisted to be the one to cook all the meat, which now included the deer, two beavers, several birds and a few squirrels. Alex smiled knowingly and added the extra forest greens to the meal. By the time everything was cooked the sun was beginning to dip below the tree line, and the view from just outside the cave was spectacular, and the only thing spoiling the forest's stillness was the punctuation of slobbers and slurps from the men eating. Logan usually downplayed his feral tendencies whilst at the mansion but here, in the wild, with fresh meat, he couldn't help it, ripping the flesh with primal relish he did glance between wolfing to see Alex's reaction, fully expecting distain and disgust but treated to a similar display of savagery, as Alex went at it with equal gusto, only stopping to mutter at him, mouth full "Whht thrs no one els around." After the gorging, the sun had set fully, the stars were beautiful, and the fires glow bounced shadows against the cave wall. "You might as well stay tonight Logan," Alex said, yawning, "It would play on my conscience to send you back in the dark. Not that that'd really bother you" This threw Logan, he'd been so caught up in act of chasing, finding, hunting, cooking, eating that he hadn't put much thought into any 'what next' scenarios. Eyes drifting to the sleeping setup and seeing Alex had laid out a comfortable looking futon gave him indigestion at the implication.

"Umm...*cough*...I'll just kip on the ground here...I'll be fine." Frowning Alex retorted, "I know you'd be fine, you're you, but I certainly do not want to wake up to a grumpy ill-rested Wolverine, and it will rain later on." A flicker of concern passed his face. "If you are worried about sleeping without my help the effects of my empathic 'therapy' do last a few days, even when I'm not actively doing it, so buck up bub." Showing a toothy grin he walked over to the dying fire and stomped it out, or rather he stomped it and the warmth and light transferred into his foot. Logan had no problem seeing in the dark, and with so much star-light he wouldn't be distracted in a fight, but the subtlety of the light playing off Alex's skin as he pulled off his clothes certainly was. Deciding against the full-frontal approach he slid in next to Alex, only removing his boots and shirt scooting as far from him as possible, there did indeed seem to be enough room.

His body was determined to betray him though, this close he could sense everything from his neighbour. The gradually slowing breathing, the scent his uncovered body gave off of hard earned sweat, the heat he was throwing out. Logan rumbled quietly in distress. Alex did nothing to help matters or had no intention to. After he was asleep, he sometimes rolled towards Logan his breath sent waves over Logan, rippling the hairs on his back and invading his nose, sometimes an elbow or shoulder would graze him and send Logan into spasms. He could feel himself harden against his wishes, he could honestly not remember the last time he laid alongside someone in bed, and his body responded regardless of gender. He never slept with his mates, as far as he could tell. It was too much of a risk, what could happen if he were to have a nightmare he could kill them. He bristled again deciding enough was enough and he would move away to the front of the cave where he could sleep a fraction easier when a hand fell against his neck. Risking a look, a lump formed in his throat. Alex looked so at peace, asleep so soundly. How could he trust him enough to be so unguarded, when in fact he knew what Logan could do? The stubborn streak in him made his mind change again, determined to live up to that trust and grumbling to himself he wrapped his arms tighter. It was going to be a long night.

_It's raining, kid guessed right. Could give Ororo a run for her money, _Logan mused sleepily. He must have dosed off at some point. He felt not at all as uncomfortable as he did during the night, he could happily spend all day out of the rain, curled up here, _with Alex right next to me, no stop that. _He scrunched up his face, _except he isn't next to me, oh fuck don't say he's run off again. _Opening his eyes he looked around but Alex wasn't next to him...He was outside. Standing in the rain, arms spread, head back, eyes closed and a big silly grin on his face. It struck Logan again how much he wished he could understand this complex creature, he always seemed so happy, to take joy in life. Was that just what he let others feel, what lay underneath. How, after everything Logan had done to him, and couldn't remember, could he stand being around him. Logan didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but was resolved to find out. Even if it took a while, he would gain his memories and, maybe, forgiveness.

"Yer gonna catch a cold, acting like that. What th' hell are you doing?" All he got in return was that laugh; he half expected the clouds to part right there and then.

"Isn't it wonderful Logan! It's like the whole world is in motion, a symphony of movement buzzing in the air, makes everything simpler. The world can change all she wants but no matter what anybody does it'll always rain." He laughed again so obviously full of joy, Logan didn't need to feel the empathy to know that, although it was slowly starting to flow again from the giddy figure, and he could see why. The rain fell normally, until it hit Alex, then instead of rolling down his body it just stopped, as if stuck to his skin, like a tiny jewel that caught the light and made it look like he was shining, maybe he was. Logan couldn't help but feel himself laugh as well, even as his eyes swept over the near naked morsel. "So you just gonna stand there all day then?"

"No I was thinking of some fun like...THIS" Quick as a flash, he turned and leapt into the forest, droplets flying everywhere from the quick movement. It took Logan a few seconds to process, and then a smirk spread over his face as he jumped up and gave chase. Today was gonna be fun.

The next few days were the fondest in recent memory for Logan, and recent was all he had. The simple joy of, well, goofing off. Alex knew how to relax all right, they chased, wrestled, hunted, lived off the land and relished in it. Although some part of him recognised that the activities were more primal than what Alex had probably planned for his alone time, he chose to ignore it because he was having too much fun. Each evening however brought its own set of problems. Lying next to that body at night was so...distracting. Logan's night time routine became a self inflicted torture of rebellious body and a repeated mantra of "He's not interested. He's your friend. He's not yours. He's a man for god's sake. He's not interested..." Then morning would come and it would start all over, chase, forage, play. He wouldn't admit he was disappointed when Alex announced on the fifth day it was time to go back. "Can't leave them worried now, can we." So with a conflicted heart Logan drove his bike back, whilst Alex cut across country, in their final race, Logan catching glimpses of the speed the kid could muster when at full strength.

The welcome they received made Logan feel, if anything, guiltier. Kitty and most of the girls were hysterical, laughing and sobbing, chastising Alex, saying they were so sad without him, heartbroken even. The boys were rough and tumble patting Alex on the back and grabbing his head, joshing him for being away. It was noticeable, Logan noted, that Alex had his 'happy waves' back on. After the last few days it felt a little, hollow, not real. Not fake per say, but not the full colour range of happiness and joy he's been privy to feel out in the woods. The thought however left him suddenly when he caught sight of ol' Slim giving him the death stare. Inwardly groaning he knew he'd be put through the wringer for playing hooky. Still, pretty worth it, he smirked, annoying Scott further.

**Notes on Chapter 6: **So yeah, it's finally here, and I cannot apologise enough that it took so long to squeeze out. Apart from the writer's block, life eternally got in the way as well as some issues, but never mind that. I both love and hate this chapter, it was one of the first in the story to arrive fully formed, but getting it out and in a way I was happy with was a nightmare. I really wanted to let the relationship develop more in this story, but I thought I needed to reign it in. After all for Logan at least, they are still relative strangers. The end bit feels a little rushed so I may amend it at some point, but for now I will move on to the next chapter. Thoughts are welcome as always.


End file.
